


It's good to be the king

by TiffanyF



Series: I swear [19]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Slight spoilers for CSI season 8 Drop/s Out**</p><p>Nick comments that Gil's the kind directing his subjects to perform the experiments and get results to solve the cases. At the end of the day he finds out exactly how good it is to have Gil as the king.</p><p>I don't own these guys and don't make any money from these stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's good to be the king

“So Nicky,” Gil purred as he maneuvered his younger lover towards their bedroom without touching him, “you think that I’m the king, do you? Does that mean I get whatever I want whenever I want?”

“Who told you I said that?” Nick asked, backing away and trying not to trip over anything. 

“No one, Nicky my boy,” Gil replied in the same low purr.

“Then how’d you know I said it?” Nick bounced off the wall and caught himself before he landed on his ass. It was really hot when his lover got into one of these moods. When Gil had all but growled at him over the cell phone the only reason Nick didn’t get hard was that he was standing in the middle of a night club. And even then it was a fight with his body.

“I followed the evidence,” Gil said stalking a little closer. “Just like I’m doing now. You were turned on when I snapped at you earlier today weren’t you? You like it when I get pissed off enough to verbalize it in some manner.”

Nick stumbled again and this time he was caught in a pair of leanly muscled arms that pulled him back against a firm chest. “Greg,” he said.

“Don’t look at me, Nicky,” Greg replied with a smirk in his tone. “I’m not helping you get out of this one. You put your foot in and now you get to pay for it.”

“Strip him, Greg,” Gil growled. 

The youngest of their family grinned and latched onto Nick’s neck as his fingers slowly started to unbutton Nick’s dark gray work shirt and ran his hands up and down the skin tight black t-shirt he wore underneath. Gil watched intently as Greg’s hands moved, the light catching his ring and making it glitter just right. He loved the younger men so much, he loved teasing them at work whenever he had the chance and he loved teasing them in the privacy of their bedroom even more. Gil loved to take them up as high as they could go and then gently release them into the blinding pleasure. Greg’s long fingers untucked the t-shirt from Nick’s black jeans and were starting to just vanish up under the tight material. Gil could see them moving against Nick’s bare skin and swallowed hard.

Nick’s head had fallen back on Greg’s shoulder, his eyes closed as he was stroked and slowly stripped. A noise caught his attention and he cracked his deep chocolate brown eyes open just in time to see Gil unbuttoning his blue shirt and letting it slide to the floor. Then Nick was between his lovers’ bodies as two sets of hands worked to remove the rest of his clothes and he was settled gently onto their bed.

“The king wants you to watch,” Gil said as he gathered Greg in closer to him. He tilted his head and took Greg’s mouth in a soft kiss. Nick moaned softly as he watched his lovers kissing at the foot of their bed and really wanted to join in. He shifted to his knees and started to crawl forward when Gil broke away from Greg. “I said watch, Nicky my boy,” he said.

“What if I don’t want to?” Nick asked.

“Too bad,” Gil smirked. He pulled off Greg’s shirt and attacked his younger lover’s neck while holding eye contact with Nick the whole time. Gil enjoyed the flare of heat in Nick’s eyes and pushed Greg back towards the bed until they were able to tumble onto it in an ungraceful pile. Nick snickered and reached out to catch his lovers before they rolled onto the floor; again.

“Nicky,” Greg moaned holding onto Gil hard enough to leave bruises.

“What, Greg?” Nick asked leaning over.

Greg reached out with his left hand and pulled Nick down for a kiss. Only practice kept Gil from bumping into Nick as he moved back with a smirk. It was only in the lab that he had any semblance of control over things and then it was only if Catherine was feeling agreeable. He reached out and ran a hand through Nick’s hair with a soft smile. Gil loved both of the young men with all his heart and he was so proud of both of them and what they did.

“I thought you were directing tonight,” Nick said lapping at Gil’s neck. 

“I am,” Gil said.

“Then you need to come back from whatever cloud you’re on and tell us what to do, king,” Nick grinned. “Before we take matters into our own hands.”

“That could be hot,” Greg muttered. He reached out and undid Gil’s black slacks and pushed them off, fingers reaching into the black boxers. Gil moaned deeply and pushed into Greg’s hand.

“I want you, Nicky,” Gil said. “I want you so badly tonight.”

Nick grinned and rolled over, reaching into the drawer for the lube and tossed a tube to Greg. “We should really buy stock in this company,” he commented as he slicked two of his fingers and looked at Gil. “Did you want to be in me or me in you?”

Greg and Gil snickered. “I’d say both but I’m not as young as I used to be,” Gil said biting his lip. He pulled Nick down for another deep kiss, their tongues dancing. They rolled so Gil was on his back and Greg took the hint and undid Nick’s jeans as well. The younger man knew what Gil wanted and was going to his best to help as much as he could and then he knew that he’d be able to sink into Gil’s body. And Greg had been looking forward to that since he’d seen Gil’s outfit for the night.

Nick moaned into Gil’s mouth as Greg’s fingers slid into his body to start stretching him. Gil’s fingers worked into his hair and took up their favorite pastime of petting him. Between the dual stimulation Nick was soon so relaxed that Gil was taking all his weight. Greg snorted and added a third finger to try and get Nick to move a little as he knew that his lover was more muscle than fat and not exactly light.

“He’s ready, Gil,” Greg said.

“More than ready,” Nick moaned as he ground down against Gil.

Gil rolled Nick onto his side. Then he pulled back just far enough to push off his boxers and pick up the lube to slick his erection. “Greg,” he said softly.

“Just as soon as you’re settled,” Greg said with a smile. He shifted off the bed and shed his pants and boxers as fast as he could. While he was doing that Gil pushed Nick’s left leg forward and got in position, pushing in slowly. He had just stilled when Greg’s fingers slid into his body and he moaned. “Gil, you’re loose.”

“Lunch,” Gil moaned softly as he pushed back against Greg’s fingers and then thrust forward again into Nick’s ass. “Just before Nicky went to the prison.”

“Wicked,” Greg said. He slicked the lube over his cock and pushed into his oldest lover’s body carefully. Something must have been up for them to have sex at the lab and he wondered what it was and if they’d let him watch next time.

Gil moaned again as he basked in the feeling of being sandwiched in-between his younger lovers. He felt so complete, so full, so loved and so in love. He pushed back against Greg, trying to encourage his younger lover to move so he could thrust as well. Gil needed to move, to thrust, to drive Nick as crazy as possible. Greg took the hint and wrapped his arms around Gil’s waist and started thrusting gently. Gil used Greg’s movements to set his own pace thrusting into Nick’s body. Nick moaned, braced himself against the bed and started to push back against Gil. The lovers fell into a very familiar rhythm and motion enjoying the sensations and feel of the others bodies. Greg turned his hands over and ran them up Nick’s back, turned them back and managed to start teasing Gil’s nipples. Gil moaned deeply and pushed forward harder, his angle shifting just enough and Nick cried out as his prostate was nudged. Gil grinned, leaned in to nip at Nick’s neck and reached down to start stroking his lover’s leaking erection. He felt the cock jump in his hand just as Nick’s body clamped down on him and pulled him into his own climax. Greg’s head fell in against Gil’s sweaty shoulder as he came as well, not able to hold on through his lover’s body massaging him.

“It’s good to be the king,” Nick muttered.

“What’s that, Nicky?” Gil asked. He kissed Nick’s neck softly.

“Mel Brooks,” Greg replied. “It’s a movie quote.”

Gil snorted softly. “You guys need to read more,” he said. 

“Good idea,” Nick said. “I’ll start with the sex book I bought last week.”

“Does it have pictures?” Greg asked. He pulled back and staggered towards the bathroom for a couple of washcloths. 

“Mmm hmm,” Nick replied. “And diagrams.”

Gil took the cloth from Greg and helped Nick shift around onto his back and cleaned him off gently. “I don’t know what kind of diagrams they could have,” he said using his tongue nearly as much as the cloth.

“Insert tab A into slot B?” Greg asked with a wicked grin. 

Nick snickered and pulled Gil up for a kiss. “I’ll show you when we wake up.”

“I don’t think I want to see,” Gil said. 

“Gil Grissom afraid of a book?” Greg flopped back down onto the bed with a grin. He and Nick rolled until they could each rest their chins on Gil’s chest. “I never thought I’d see the day, Nicky.”

“I didn’t either,” Nick said trying to hide a yawn.

“We should probably try to sleep,” Gil said running his hands through Nick’s hair again. “It was a rough night.”

“No rougher than some,” Greg commented. 

“Come on, guys, up and under the covers,” Gil said. “As your supervisor I have to insist you get enough sleep to function properly on shift. As your lover I want you well rested so we can play on our day off.”

He started laughing as the younger men jumped up and wrestled him under the blankets before joining him. Nick and Greg curled up on either side of Gil and looked up at him again. “We love you, Gil.”

“I love you too,” Gil said. “So much.”


End file.
